1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket assembly adapted to be fastened to a tubular frame member of a framework. More specifically, the bracket assembly is fastened to one or two tubular frame members in a framework utulized in a theatre and is adapted to mount a lamp assembly to the framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various bracket assemblies have been proposed for securement to a tubular frame member. Additionally, various bracket assemblies have been proposed for securing a cross or T arrangement of two tubular members together. Additionally, various bracket assemblies have been proposed, not only for securement to a tubular frame member, but also for securing to the bracket another device. Examples of such previously proposed brackets and bracket assemblies are disclosed in the following United States patents: